Atrapar a un Ishida
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Matt es Hetero. Totalmente. Así que Tai debería pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar avanzar


**Disclaimer: NO soy la autora de este fic, solo lo traduje, la verdadera autora la pueden encontrar bajo el nick de Schnickledooger asi que pueden leer la versión original, yo le pedí permiso para traducir dos de sus fics y aquí está el primero, me parece que valen la pena por eso lo hice, asi que espero que lo disfruten como yo cuando lo leí ^^**

**Resumen: Matt es Hetero. Totalmente. Así que Tai debería pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar avanzar **

**N / A: ¿Saben sobre esos fics donde Matt y Tai pasan por una gran angustia por varios capítulos llegando a negar que sus sentimientos van más allá de simple amistad y la rivalidad ocasional antes de finalmente ceder a sus deseos reprimidos? Bueno, este no es uno de ellos ^ - ^**

**Atrapar a un Ishida**

La primera vez que Matt sospecho de que Tai tenía más que sentimientos de una simple amistad hacia él fue cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez no todos los chicos tenían una relación tan sentimental como la que tenían ellos dos. Cada vez que giraba, Tai estaba allí con una babosa sonrisa encima de su hombro o poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello como un modo mas de saludarlo e incluso yendo tan lejos como despeinar su cabello perfectamente peinado con gel sólo para ponerlo de los nervios. Y aunque todos estos casos pueden haber parecido perfectamente normales antes, Matt comenzó a notar una grave falta de contacto físico procedente del resto de sus amigos. Izzy ciertamente nunca intento ponerle el pie en la parte posterior de sus rodillas para atraparlo y Joe nunca apareció de la nada para derribarlo con la única excusa de que estaba intentando curar su hipo asustándolo. Davis y Ken parecían demasiado intimidados por él para tan siquiera mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo y Cody jamás era capaz de tratar cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie. Incluso T.K. había bajado el tono en su amor fraternal y no lo abrazaba tanto como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

Sin embargo, el hubiese considerado haber pasado por alto todas estas cosas con la excusa de que Tai simplemente estaba siendo él mismo-un descarado, el tipo de chico desconsiderado del espacio personal de los demás- si él no hubiera un día, extendido la mano y tomado la de Matt con la suya poniendo su palma hacia arriba, y recorriendo sus dedos en ella casi con ternura sobre su piel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Matt exclamo, mortificado al escuchar su propia voz quebrada por la mitad.

"Tienes callos de tanto tocar la guitarra," Tai había declarado simplemente antes de soltarle de nuevo.

Matt había pasado el resto del día preguntándose si ese era el código en el habla de Tai para la frase: "Tu me gustas. Te quiero. Vamos a besarnos en el armario del pasillo de la escuela la próxima vez que tengamos un simulacro de incendio."

No, aquello era una idiotez. Tenía que ser una idiotez. Y aunque él no era…, incluso si hubiera estado leyendo a través de las líneas correctamente, él no estaba interesado en salir con chicos, especialmente los que tienen una personalidad como la de Tai. Él era Hetero. Totalmente. Él tenía una novia.

Sora rompió con él una semana después del incidente mencionado anteriormente.

"Simplemente no siento como si estuvieras allí conmigo", había dicho ella cuando él había pedido una explicación. "Cuando estamos juntos, siempre estás mirando a tu alrededor como si estuvieras buscando algo y no es como si tuviésemos mucho tiempo para nosotros en primer lugar. Creo que es inútil continuar con esto más."

Matt había entrado en pánico. ¡No podía perderla! Ella era su línea de vida al mundo de la gente normal y su escudo contra cualquier complot que Tai estuviese fraguando en aquella cabeza llena de cabello gigante de él. Sin ella, sería totalmente indefenso frente a los avances de su "amigo" con el pretexto de "consolarlo" por la ruptura.

Así que, desesperadamente, tomo las manos de Sora entre las suyas y espetó: "Tienes callos de tanto jugar al tenis."

Él se había alejado con una bofetada color rojo marcada en la mejilla y la constatación de que las niñas mal entienden un buen cumplido cuando lo escuchan.

Para alivio de Matt, Tai no se abalanzó de inmediato apenas vio la oportunidad en la que su amigo estaba vulnerable a llegar a sus límites, sino que había fingido un ridículo juego sutil, actuando como si él no estuviese muy emocionado porque Matt estaba de nuevo "disponible en el mercado". Pero, sin embargo, le oyó hablar de sus inmorales intenciones hacia él con Davis en uno de esos momentos en que todos los niños elegidos habían llegado juntos en una de sus raras ocasiones y jugaron un pequeño partido de fútbol.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser el delantero centro?" Tai había gemido en el inicio del juego, poniendo mala cara ligeramente. "¡Soy un delantero! ¡Siempre soy el delantero! ¡Soy rápido y preciso y puedo marcar goles en nueve de cada diez veces! ¡Merezco mucho más respeto que solo el de pasarme el balón y mantenerlo!"

"Taichi-sempai, detesto tener que bajarlo de su nube, pero con Ken allá en el otro equipo es de temer, es un chico cohete: un genio del fútbol, entre otras cosas" Davis había declarado envuelto en carcajadas, señalando al otro equipo del que Matt era parte. "Si queremos ganar contra ellos, tengo que mirarlos con ojos de guerra. Así que yo seré delantero y tu serás el delantero centro ¡enfrenta los hechos!: tu generación ya llego al límite ¡te estás haciendo viejo jajajajajaja-ACK.! "

"¡Tu mocoso ingrato! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu profesor de esta manera? ¡Ni siquiera sabrían jugar al fútbol si no fuera por mí! ¡Dame mis googles de vuelta!" Tai había gritado, agarrando Davis en una llave de cabeza, mientras que el otro pobre muchacho luchaba por respirar.

No fue una pelea de verdad, sólo una pelea divertida y los otros se habían reunido en torno a ellos para reír. Pero Matt le había costado a su equipo el juego una vez que volvieron al terreno, porque en lugar de ser un portero asertivo, se había sido demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar lo que Tai había querido decir. ¿Fue todo aquel rollo del delantero de fútbol para demostrar lo seme que es entonces? ¿Debería haber sido aquella una pista destinada a él? ¿Tai había querido probar su masculinidad dominando él en el campo? ¿Matt tendría que entender que perder el juego simbolizaba algo más profundo?

El fútbol era muy… muy… confuso y aterrador.

Matt decidió que sería mejor evitar a su mejor amigo durante el tiempo que le tomara a Tai darse cuenta de que ir detrás de él que era una causa perdida. No estaba seguro de cuando fue el momento en el que Tai había comenzado a nadar hacia el otro lado, o tal vez se fijó sólo en él, pero él no quería involucrarse en algún tipo de relación extraña. La peor parte de toda la situación fue que Tai era tan reservado sobre su loca búsqueda que Matt dudó de su propia cordura. A veces, él pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas en su sobre-histérica mente. Podría haber evaluado mejor la situación si Tai hubiese hecho algo descarado como llevar nada aparte de su ropa interior mientras Matt estuviese desprevenido en un intento "accidental" de rozar sus cuerpos.

Pero la manera en la que Tai abordaba todo el asunto, donde Matt no podía hacer cara o cruz para saber si su amigo estaba planeando un programa alternativo de conquista lo estaba volviendo loco. Tai seguramente estaba esperando para atraerlo a una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de soltar su plan de ataque, sí, eso tenía que ser. Bueno, ¡él le mostraría que este Ishida no puede ser atrapado! Él no le prestaría atención a ninguno de los avances no deseados de su amigo hasta que Tai se rindiese.

Esto resultó ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, ya que Tai no lo llamó, no le escribió por correo electrónico o le habló durante dos semanas después de que él y Sora rompieran. No es como si Matt estuviera contando los días o revisando los mensajes cada media hora para estar seguro. No es como si el estuviese esperando por nada que Tai tuviese que decirle, ya que tenía un montón de amigos, además de Tai. Tenía un montón de otras cosas que hacer con su vida aparte de preocuparse por Tai.

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas trabajando en la letra de una canción nueva," uno de los miembros de su banda había dicho una tarde en la práctica y Matt había bajado la mirada a la hoja de papel delante de él y se horrorizó al ver que cada centímetro de la susodicha estaba cubierta con el nombre de "Tai".

Eso era el colmo. ¿Cómo se _atreve_ Tai a ignorarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atreve causarle tanta ansiedad y estrés con estos juegos mentales que estaba jugando sin pudor y apenas dejarlo colgando? Él estaba a punto de estallar y asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones. ¡Ya era suficiente!

Gruñendo, Matt sacó su teléfono celular y marco con velocidad el número de Tai con una expresión de venganza tan feroz en su rostro, que su banda se alejó a una distancia segura.

Tai contesto apenas sonó el primer timbre con un alegre saludo de: "¡Oh, hey, Matt!, ¿por fin terminaste de humear todo lo de tu cabeza?"

"¿H-Humear?" Matt intentaba hablar, pero perdió su tren del pensamiento durante un momento. "E-espera, ¿D-De que estas…?"

"Tú sabes, pensé que estarías deprimido por tu ruptura con Sora, así que te di un poco de espacio para que dejaras salir un poco el vapor, el sufrimiento, la angustia, o lo que sea. Por lo general, eso te ayuda al final de todo, lo hizo en el Mundo Digital. Por lo menos, después, sólo parecías que sufrías un mal humor pre-adolescente, en lugar de un psico-zombi al ataque ", explicó el Tai con un aire de indiferencia, como si todo aquello fuese perfectamente normal.

-"¡Yo... yo no estaba humeando!" aquello era más de lo que Matt podía soportar. Una respuesta brillante. Esa fue realmente la muestra de que Tai no estaba encima de él.

"Chico, por lo que veo sigues humeando", dijo Tai, sonando muy divertido. "Te vas melancólico un par de días más como lo has estado haciendo, y entonces por lo general regresas y haces un berrinche como ahora."

"¡Yo no estoy haciendo berrinche!" Matt aullaba y detrás de él, el resto de la banda se estremeció violentamente, murmurando algo sobre la memoria y de cómo necesitaban de otros lugares para todos, pero lo mejor era salir de allí.

"Claro, de modo que ¿todo el incidente con los Dark Masters contigo regresando de tener tu episodio emo después de tu pequeña conversación con Cherrymon y con ganas de acabar con mis luces por ser mucho mejor que tu no era humear ni hacer un berrinche?" Tai preguntó con aire de suficiencia y Matt prácticamente pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh, cállate, Tai!" Matt se quebró, el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas tras aquella memoria era muy vergonzoso.

"jejejeje," rió disimuladamente Tai antes de preguntar. "¿Quiere decir entonces que es seguro para mí ir a tu casa esta noche?"

-"Sí, está bien, lo que sea", dijo Matt sin pensarlo.

"¡Bien voy a traer la pizza y un juego de mesa!" y Tai colgó la llamada.

Matt se quedó mirando el teléfono en la mano, se quedo sorprendido de que él hubiese accedido a aquello sin pensarlo

"¿Cómo paso eso?" le preguntó a nadie en particular.

Sin necesidad de decírselos, Matt pasó el resto de la tarde preocupándose por su castidad. Esto era todo; podía sentir el final acercándose. Había sido atraído a la tela de araña, a pesar de sus precauciones y había sido atrapado y apretado y ahora era sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que su sangre fuese aspirada al seco. No, no, no podía quedarse así !Él podría estar perdiendo la batalla, pero que iba a ganar la guerra!

Así que cuando Tai pasara a través de su puerta más tarde por la noche, estaría listo con una lata de spray de pimienta en el bolsillo y un libro de cubierta dura, no resumido, de su diccionario Japonés-Inglés colocado convenientemente en un extremo de la mesa en la sala de estar (para darle un trastazo en la cabeza por si acaso). Él también había encontrado una linterna láser, que tenía a la mano con la intención de dar la señal de SOS por la ventana por si las cosas se ponían demasiado fuera de control. Sí, él estaba listo. Él iba a cortar de raíz este intrincado plan y establecer firmemente para que se sepa de una vez por todas que, si bien se preocupa de Tai como su amigo que estaría mejor que se fuera con sus sentimientos a otro lado y que sería saludable para que él poner su mirada en otra parte .

"¡Hey, Sr muerte y oscuridad, ven aquí, así podre limpiar el suelo contigo!" Tai llamo desde la sala de estar luego de configurar el juego.

Matt tembló. ¿Se supone que tenía que responder a aquella obvia insinuación de manera normal o haciéndose el tonto? ¿Y qué tipo de juego de mesa de mala calidad Tai había elegido para representar sus deseos reprimidos? títulos provocativos le pasaron por la cabeza: Serpientes y Escaleras, Dulcelandia, Conecta Cuatro, oh Dios, Dios no lo quiera, Twister.

"¿Monopolio?" Matt se resistió con incredulidad mientras miraba el juego establecidas en la mesa de café. "¿Estamos jugando Monopolio …?"

"¡No cualquier monopolio! ¡Monopolio de Star Wars!" Tai-exclamó feliz como el viejo de cinco años en una tienda de dulces que creó las figuras. "Hey, me preguntaba, ¿podría ser Darth Vader esta vez? Sé que probablemente es el que mejor te queda porque todavía estas en uno de tus estados de ánimo oscuro, pero él es mi personaje favorito"

La cabeza de Matt giró locamente. Ahí estaba él, todo preparado para que Tai intentara algo drástico, como que lo obligara a jugar póker de striptease para que luego saliera... con esto.

"Oh, está bien. ¡Estás salvado! ¡Tienen una estatuilla del Emperador Palpatine también! Puedes ser él. Ven al lado oscuro, ¡tenemos J-Rock y también ídolos del pop!" Dijo Tai gruñendo, blandiendo la figura encapuchada del emperador amenazante en la en su cara.

Una especie de sentimiento de enojo se retorcía desesperadamente a través del pecho de Matt como una neblina roja cubriéndole sobre los ojos. No podía soportarlo más. Esta farsa terminaría ahora.

"Acaba con esta mierda Tai!" explotó, tirando su figura al suelo.

"Caray, Matt, ¿no puedes aceptar una broma? Si no quieres el viejo Darth, hay un montón de figuras de otros que puedes ser", dijo Tai con el ceño fruncido, aún poniendo finjiendo como si no entendiese de que iba su amigo. "No hay necesidad de medio matarme."

"¡Sólo para, Tai! ¡Estoy en medio de tu pequeño y retorcido juego sin importar lo sutil que quieras jugar!" Matt gritó. "Lo siento si te di una impresión equivocada de alguna forma, pero no me gustas de _esa manera_ así que por favor ¡para ya con tus insinuaciones sexuales!"

Tai fue abrió tanto la boca que podría haber atrapado moscas con ella, y sus ojos habían crecido hasta el tamaño de dos platillos.

"Q-Q-¿Qué ... ¿QUÉ insinuaciones sexuales?" Gritó él, tambaleándose unos metros atrás lejos del rubio y blandiendo las manos en alto delante de él para protegerse.

"¡No actúes como si no supieses de lo que estoy hablando!" Matt gritó enfurecido. "Tu tocando mis manos, los jueguitos de futbol, el hacerse el duro para que te llamara y tu trajeras este juego de mesa; ¡he visto a través de todo! ¡Es algo que no puedes olvidar! ¡No me interesa los chicos en especial no me interesas tu! "

"¡NI A MI TAMPOCO!" Tai gritó con algo parecido al miedo. "¡Y no he estado _dándote señales_! ¡Estás loco!"

"¿Loco yo? ¡No lo niegues! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado albergando esta lujuria secreta hacia mí?"

"¡No pienses tan bien de ti mismo! ¡Tú no eres completamente irresistible! No todo el mundo adora el suelo que pisas, ¡y mucho menos quiere acostarse contigo!"

"¡Aja así que lo admites entonces!"

"Mira, Matt, si estas tratando de usar la psicología inversa en mí, no está funcionando. Incluso si yo tuviese ese tipo de tendencias, cosa que no es asi, tu serias demasiado compulsivamente-emocional para mi gusto, lo siento"

Matt veía en color rojo. ¡Tai simplemente no había insinuado que él era el que quería presionar a un partido sin obtener los avances deseados!

"Quiero decir que estoy halagado y todo de que tú me encuentres atractivo", continuó Tai. "Pero vamos a enfrentar los hechos: dejando de lado la parte de la intimidad, yo no creo que pueda sobrevivir a estar en una relación contigo en primer lugar, ¿has visto tu propio cuarto de baño? Tienes que pasar cinco horas de tu vida metido allí todos los días. ¡Eres dueño de más productos para el cabello y cremas para el rostro que mi madre y mi hermana juntas! "

"Sí, bueno, ¿quién querría involucrarse contigo de todos modos? ¡Tu habitación es una pocilga!" Matt camino un poco hacia atrás. "Huele como a basura de semanas, ¡y a veces te pones la misma ropa de la escuela dos veces seguidas! ¡Sin lavarla primero!"

"Bueno, ¡tú ves el canal de cocina para entretenerte!"

"¿Y eso qué demonios importa? ¡Tú ves el maldito canal de deporte!"

"¡El deporte es muy varonil! ¡Y no lo veo 24 / 7! ¡A mí me gustan los dramas y el anime también! ¡No veo una langosta hervirse viva como el punto de máxima emoción un sábado por la noche!"

"¡Yo tenía un resfriado y no podía encontrar el control remoto para cambiar el canal! ¡Y obtuve ese resfriado porque me congele el trasero en las gradas heladas para ver tu estúpido partido de fútbol! Ah, y por cierto, ¡yo pienso que tu apestas como delantero! "

"¡Ni siquiera sabes qué posición es esa!"

"¿Y qué? ¡Aún asi apestas!"

"Muy bien, esto es todo. Dejemos las palabras," gruñó Tai, alzando dos puños. "¡Ponte de pie desgraciado rubio de pacotilla!"

Matt se lanzó sobre él con un espeluznante grito de guerra, semanas y semanas de tensión acumulada, la preocupación y el estrés listo para ser lanzado en un sólido golpe a la cara de Tai.

¿Entonces por qué se encontró tirado en la parte superior del cuerpo de Tai, con los brazos abrazados en el cuello del chico y sus labios capturados en una contusión desesperada?, un beso en su lugar fue un enigma para él.

Pero como Tai estaba besándolo también, sus dedos se enredaron s en su cabello placenteramente, un agarre doloroso, pero luego pensó que en realidad no importaba.

Cuando finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, lanzaron grandes suspiros, Matt sacudió el vértigo de su cabeza, tenía la visión ligeramente borrosa y se quedó en estado de shock al ver a su mejor amigo se extendido por debajo de él en el sofá, con una expresión cálida, levemente sonrojado bajo aquel marrón-soleado rostro.

"¿No estábamos luchando un minuto atrás?" -preguntó con voz ronca, tratando de recordar porque había estado tan enojado. "¿No es ilógico...?"

"Nada nunca ha tenido lógica entre nosotros dos", resopló Tai, tirando sus problemas a un lado. "Hemos quedado atrapados en otro mundo, hemos sobrevivido a que varios monstruos nos maten, y hemos unido dos dimensiones con una computadora ¿asi que cual es tu punto?

"Espera, se supone que no tengo porque disfrutar esto", dijo Matt recordando de pronto, pasando a soltar sus manos que estaban unidas con las de Tai, con un calor bastante ya familiar.

Unos brazos que se movían como serpientes alrededor de su cintura lo obligaron a volver hacia abajo.

"¿Vas a obligarme a trazar otro estúpido plan para que vuelvas a caer en mis brazos como ahora?" Tai le susurró al oído, hundiendo fuertemente sus uñas en la parte trasera de su camisa.

Le tomó unos segundos a Matt para caer en cuenta de lo que paso y dijera un"¡Lo sabía!" -gritándolo triunfalmente antes de detenerse. "¿Por qué -?" comenzó acaloradamente.

"Cállate y dame un beso, Tonto" le ordenó Tai, entrecerrando los ojos.

Matt realmente tenía problemas para recordar por qué exactamente se había negado el placer de la boca de Tai contra la suya, sobre todo cuando hacia aquellos deliciosos sonidos que suenan como gemidos sobre sus labios cerrados.

"Oh, Matt, ¿Es que tienes una pistola en tu bolsillo o simplemente estás feliz de verme?"

"Ah, no, creo que eso es el spray de pimienta ..."

El Fin

**Listo! recuerden que el alma de un escritor se alimenta de comentarios ¡ así que dejen mu****chos!**


End file.
